


Evolution of a Host Club

by Amy326



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy326/pseuds/Amy326
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using both anime and manga mediums for this story, I will be writing this in Host focused chapters form and is supposed to be a Reverse Harem fanfic. Meaning that this is a Haruhi/Host(s) pairing story. So if you have a problem with this type of pair(s) then please do NOT read. I do plan on this story earning its rating sooner or later. This is more than likely going to be a PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolution of a Host Club

Notes/AN at bottom!  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Haru's Chapter  
"Damn, rich bastards."  
Haruhi Fujioka, second year high school student, stood at the window of her and her father's second story apartment, and observed the motley crew gathered on the sidewalk waving like idiots to her.  
The blonde third year 'Pricely Host', down on bended knee, one hand raised to her and the other on his chest as if reciting a scene from Romeo and Juliet.  
Tamaki Suoh, dramatic as always.  
Then there was the ever scheming ebony haired 'Cool Host' Kyoya Ootori, as always just behind Tamaki-senpai with his always present little black book, glasses perched just so and becuase of the sun that has made its way out said glasses had tinted and as such lacked their usual glare to hide his eyes. With a mild glare she noticed that clipped to the book was a pen she was sure cost more than two months rent of her apartment.  
'Damn, rich bastards.'  
Practically jumping on Tamaki-senpai's head were the infamous Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, better known as the 'Brotherly Love Hosts'. Nearly inseperable and even more indistinguishable to any but her, they stood out with their wild strawberry hair and golden feline eyes.  
Arguably her best friends(argued by Tamaki).  
Almost as equally as inseperable than the twins but much more distinguishable were the older part-time hosts, Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, the strong and silent 'Wild Host' and the cake obsessed super cute 'Loli-shota Host'. She couldn't help but smile at the image of Mori-senpai holding the tinier host in the air as if he weighed no more than the bunny he was holding. They looked like the cutest set of Russian nesting dolls she had ever seen.  
This large scary looking albeit incredibly handsome man holding this cute as a button man/boy with flowers floating around his head towards her apartment and the tiny host holding his beloved Usa-chan out to her with a pleading look in his big blue eyes. Thrusting the bunny at her as if it alone could bring her down from her perch.  
She didn't care that they could see her staring from the window. She knew that if she didn't acknowledge them in one way or another that they would burst through her apartment door, even though one of them actually had a key.  
What they did not know though, was that she had her suitcase sitting next to her side waiting to head down and get in the way too large vehicle on the side of the road parked and patiently waiting.  
'Damn, rich bastards.'  
With the way he was just standing there though looking up at the window, she was pretty sure that Kyoya knew she was just making the others sweat her possible rejection of their offered vacation.  
Nothing got by that guy.  
That and he stayed in a creepy amount of contact with her father, both reporting on her and getting reports about her.  
Taking a deep sigh to steady her nerves, she bent down and grabbed the handle of her new customized suitcase in the shape of an adorable bunny courtesy of one Hani-senpai. It also had her name hand stitched into the forehead of the smiling bunny.  
She had tried to decline, but saying no to Hani-senpai anything was an almost impossible task, especially when he turns those large crystal eyes and that trembling lower lip at you.  
"But Haru-chan! It has your name on it! What can we do with a suitcase with your name on it? Do you want us to throw it away?! I thought you were against wasting stuff?"  
The little manipulator, almost as bad as Kyoya-senpai, when he wanted something. He knew just where to hit her to get her to take the admittedly wonderful and much needed new suitcase.  
With how many places the Hosts have dragged her to over the last year she did kind of need it as her old one was basically nothing but a sack.  
The only people she had ever seen actually do it and stick to the refusal were Kyoya-senpai and Mori-senpai. The first because she's pretty sure he is immune to all things cute and light, the other because he is the protector of the smaller man and if he constantly let him do whatever he wanted, he wouldn't be much of a protector now would he?  
Making her way to the door Haruhi turned around to make sure she had everything and that her note to her father was in a visible place. Thanks to Kyoya-senpai's interference her father knew about the trip before she had even been asked, so he knew where she was going, but she believed it was respectful to let him know where she was.  
Walking out of the apartment and locking the door was easy, descending the stairs to the full sound of the four person cheering squad was embarassing to say the least.  
"Haruhiiii~ my darling daughter you have decided to join your daddy on our vacation getaway! We will do all sorts of things together! We will ski, we will drin cocoa by the fire, we will....hurk!"  
Tamaki's one breath speech and inner mind theater was cut off as the twins knocked him to the ground and took up his position of squeezing the life out of Haruhi, going over all of the things that the three of them would be doing together holding Tamaki down with their feet on his back.  
Her only option, as usual, to not suffocate was to turn pleading eyes to Mori-senpai. The silent but ever vigilant larger man noticed Haruhi's plight(how could he not, they were four feet from each other) put Hani-senpai on his shoulders and grabbed the collars of the twins with one hand and lifted them off the ground as if they were a sack of oranges. Setting them to the side while using his other free arm to grab Haruhi around the waist he carried both her and the small blonde host to the waiting vehicle leaving the others to make their way.  
The ride to the airport was made in blessed silence for the most part, but once they actually arrived Haruhi had just a few questions for the elusive Shadow King.  
"Where exactly are you all dragging me to this time? I assume from Tamaki-senpai's earlier rant and the fact that you had my father pack every piece of winter clothing I own that we are going somewhere involving snow."  
Especially since it was summer in Japan.  
"Ahh, yes, I had planned on it being a surprise but thanks to our excitable 'leader' I had a feeling it wouldn't stay that way."  
"What's that supposed to mean mommy?!"  
Tamaki's outbursts of 'mommy', 'daddy', and 'children' would have normally been met with looks of confusion and uncomfortablness from those around them, but as they were at the Ootori Private Airport and surrounded only by one or two people each who served the families of each high schooler they were more than used to the strange relationships that pervaded the small group.  
While the two men continued to argue, which in reality it was one yelling shrilly at the other who just stood there, Haruhi looked to the twins to provide her with the information.  
"We're going to Sweden..."  
"...more specifically a private family resort held by our mother."  
"The area is called Idre Fjäll..."  
"....and it's right near the border to Norway."  
"The best part is...."  
The twins had spoken in turn with each sentence but ended this last one breathing lustily into each of Haruhi's ears.  
"...it will be completely isolated."  
Haruhi would never, even under threat of torture, admit to the shiver that went through her at the warm, minty smelling breath running into her ears and down her neck, thankfully before they could notice the twins had to go off and make sure their luggage was being stored properly.  
Standing there with her medium sized bunny luggage looking around at the mayhem of each host directing their luggage being stored the only thing the 'Natural Host' could do was sigh.  
The thought that she was going to be cooped up isolated in a foreign country with said men, who were her best friends, and arguably the most attractive men she had ever seen was just creeping up on her.  
The only thing she could do was sigh even harder, this time to try and cool her self down from the heat she could feel rising up her neck to her face.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This is the first OHHC fanfic I have ever done, but I love the anime and the manga, which I will be referencing both mediums in my story. Each chapter will focus on a certain host, not necessarily their point of view, but it will focus on them and their feelings, etc. I'm starting this fic off in the idea that this will be a Haruhi/Host(s) fanfic meaning that it will be a Reverse Harem fic.  
I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
